This project will investigate various aspects of the nutrition, growth, physiology, biochemistry and ultrastructure of cariogenic streptococci as they are grown in liquid culture and as intact plaque in vitro. We intend to pinpoint conditions optimal for the sensitization of cariogenic streptococci to attack by chemical and other injurious agents. Bibliographic references: Terleckyj, B. and Shockman, G. D. Amino acid requirements of Streptococcus mutans and other oral streptococci. Inf. and Immun. 11: 656-664, (1975). Terleckyj, B., Willett, N.P. and Shockman, G.D. Growth of several cariogenic strains of oral streptococci in a chemically defined medium. Inf. and Immun. 11: 649-655, (1975).